Marhinki: Pocky Day
by iGeekPerson
Summary: First ever marhinki fanfiction. Enjoy (: All the characters are of smosh games. Enjoy! I'm bad at summarys. R
1. Chapter 1 - It starts

**(a/n: the author really wanted to try and make a marhinki story.. (mari x sohinki) from Smosh Games, because author is now doing:**

**I'll make a story of every couple I ship ... MOST are probably one shots, because i'm not that influenced with them. So, first up is.. Marhinki! As you guessed from title xD)**

* * *

Marhinki: Pocky Day.

Chapter I: Let the games begin.

Type; Multi-chapter.

Rating: K - K+

Warnings: Kiss and hugs ;D and OOC-ish characters.

Characters:

**Mari Takawashi (Mari)**

**Jovenshire (Joshua)**

**Lasercorn (David)**

**Sohinki (Matt)**

**Anthony **

**Ian**

(third person POV)

Mari was just sat in her room admiring her laptop watching David and Matt on smosh games, playing some kind of game... she forgot what it was, to be completely honest. She thinks it was a 'why we was single' thing or something. Anyway, she could understand why Joshua was single and David... but with Matt, she couldn't. I mean, she liked Matt. Maybe it was just her? He was charming, fit, cute, good at games and a kind of nerd. Mari found his personality cute.

The next day, the smosh game bang was in action; basically, it was time for smosh game bang! Mari hoped they could do something were the people with the top scores have to do the revenge.

"The game today we are playing is called 'Techno Kitten' said Ian. Mari jumped with joy, she loved that game all the music on it was just plain awesome. She couldn't wait!

"But, the two people with the HIGHEST score will have to eat a pocky!" said Anthony, finishing Ian's sentence. Ian thanked him, because he was too lazy talking. "What's a pocky?" Joven asked. Everyone in the room face-palmed at Joven. Oh my lord, Joven. "A pocky is a japanese candy, it's like a stick of chocolate and theres a game called 'The Pocky Game' and it's were two players are on each end of the stick, and they have a race to see who can eat the most... normally, they end up k-k-issing." Everyone gasped apart from Matt.

Matt was now officially glad, that Mari was the only girl here and she had played it before... Matt hadn't played it, though. He was scared someone would beat him, anyway! The game bang had just commenced and Anthony was explaining the rules, so we started!

First up was Joven, because it's normally Joven what loses. Whilst Joven was playing, I was sat next to Matt. Mari once turned my body around to stretch it and saw him looking directly into my eyes... must be in Matt-land, bahaah. Mari looked back.

-Matt POV-

I forgot, we was in game bang and it was recording us. I was looking directly into Mari's eyes, crap! I turned my gaze away to face Joven and looked over at his shoulder to see how he was doing... 4000 points at the moment. (As in 4,000) not bad, to be honest. I figured he died like a ton of times.

- few turns after-

It was finally my go, I was hyped. TO WIN THIS! ! I started right away, before Anthony could even say 'Go!' First attempt I got 6,000 as my score. I was doing good, unfortunately; after me was Mari, and she had played before. I continued doing my best.

* * *

**(A/N: This is gonna be a multi-chapter fanfiction)**


	2. Chapter 2: Techno Kitten doo doo

**(a/n: sorry for no update, trying to update all my fanfictions today! hope you had a nice christmas & a happy new year everyone) xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN: SMOSH, SMOSH GAMES OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS X**

**BTW. I do like all the characters ; ) **

**Also, who watched the finale of Outlast? It was week 10. It was Mari & Sohinki in Outlast! : ) I hoped it was gonna be a Mari & Sohinki walkthrough tbh. But, it wasn't. Ah well :]**

* * *

- Matt's POV -

I was hyped to win this, because if it was losers who would have to do the pocky challenge I wouldn't even bother. But, it was the winners! So, we started. Mari started singing along with the music which kind of put me of a bit, I hit mari on the hip. Mari could tell Matt was trying to get her to shut up. Mari wanted to win anyway, she wanted it to be her and Matthew. Because, all the other guys were... well.

Joven - Was too nerdy, unlike Matt. He was alright, but ... the ship name what the fans had come up for them... well more like what they were forced to use every time they paired up ... was Marishire or something. She didn't like that.

Laser corn - Was already engaged. (**A/N; Apparently Lasercorn /David is engaged) **he was alright as a friend though.

Anthony - With Kalel, Plus there adorbs.

Ian - Melaine.

Mari - I wouldn't mind doing the pocky with him. So it was Mari I was hopefully gonna do it with.

I finished my turn on techno kitten, next was Mari. I winked at her and passed her the tablet. Because, we was playing on the samsung tablet galaxy. It was Joven's. Who knew he had one? Well, now we do!

* * *

-Mari POV-

Matt winked at me, it was like he was saying 'good luck' to me. As soon as Anthony blew his whistle off I went and played away. Matt was just like gobsmacked on how good I was at this game. Hehe, he is so Jealous. But, what can you expect? To be honest, I wanted to win. So, I'd have to do the pocky thing with Matthew. I played and played some more. I died overall 5 times. I looked over to Matt, he was laughing because I kept dying. I poked him in the hip, he laughed at this. Once I had finished my go I had 25,400 . Seems high enough, Matt's was 26,000 so it was only like 600 different? I don't know. I'm really BAD at maths.

After I had finished my go, I switched out to the next person in line, which was Joshua also known as the**JOVENSHIRE**. I hope he was gonna fail really badly. Whilst, I was watching Josh playing Techno Kitten I looked over to my left, there was Matt just sitting there. I smiled at him & he smiled back. I loved matt.

* * *

**CHAPTER END. DUM DUM.**


End file.
